Esto es lo mejor
by SaKuHi-chan
Summary: Allen se encuentra desconsolado por culpa de Kanda... por lo que toma una desición acerca de su vida, ya que piensa que no soportara ver nuevamente a Kanda u.u no es plagio en otra página mi nick es distinto lo siento es mi primer fic que publico
1. dolor

Entre los pasillos de la orden se podía ver a un peliblanco corriendo por los pasillos de la orden, entró a su habitación mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosas orbes plateadas por lo que se llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas con la intención de cubrirse.

Ese era Allen Walker, aquel exorcista que lucha por los humanos y por los akumas, ese joven de apenas 15 años que tanta valentía había ante cualquier situación, ahora se encontraba destrozado por toda la tristeza que lo embargaba, y por primera vez deseaba no poder sentir nada, dejar de lado el dolor que se acunaba en su pecho y crecía con cada instante

Caminó desganadamente hasta su cama donde se tiró boca abajo, y en su almohada se echó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, ya que no había nada que lo consolara, ni siquiera su golem dorado que revoloteaba alrededor suyo tratando de llamar su atención y sacarlo del estado en el que se encontraba.

-Timcanpy déjame en paz- logró susurrar el albino entre sollozos

Pero la pequeña bola dorada hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su dueño y se quedo a su lado para vigilar que no se dejará derrotar tan fácilmente, por lo que se recostó a su lado tratando de limpiar las cristalinas lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro del joven, mientras éste se lamentaba.

-¿ Por qué Kanda, por qué lo hiciste?- su almohada se humedecía cada vez más y los sollozos de Allen eran cada vez más audibles

-Timcanpy, ¿ por qué lo hizo,? solo acrecentó mi esperanza por unos instantes, me ilusiono falsamente y después me dejo caer en la cruel realidad- el albino tomo a su golem entre sus manos y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Ahora ya no tendré el valor de volverlo a ver a la cara, y lo peor, es que el me repudiará- y entre sus lamentos comenzó a pensar cosas realmente tristes-

_Mana… porque me odia tanto, en mi vida siempre me han dedicado miradas de odio y temor y siempre me han repudiado por culpa de mi brazo izquierdo, con el tiempo me he hecho de grandes amigos como Lavi, y Lenalee que son personas que me tratan maravillosamente y me aprecian demasiado, cosa que es realmente nueva para mi pero en contraparte se encuentra Kanda ….en mi vida nunca nadie me había tratado con tanta frialdad como lo hace él… Kanda la persona que más amo en este mundo, la única que he llegado a querer de verdad después de ti, es la persona que más me desprecia, y la cual creo que hasta desea que yo nunca hubiera llegado a la orden… o mejor aún, que ya me hubiera muerto en alguna misión _

Y así entre pensamientos parecidos a esos se fue quedando dormido dejando a una preocupada bola amarilla que lo miraba apreciando el mal estado en el que se encontraba su amo, se acerco hasta su mejilla la cual era traspasada por aquella cicatriz y la acarició suavemente tratando de reconfortarlo.


	2. recuerdos

D gray man no me pertenece T.T

Gracias por sus reviews a Rigia no Kokoro y a yuki-souma n.n

Ahora si a continuar con la historia

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En sus sueños estaba recordando lo acontecido con su gran amor Yuu Kanda, mientras su rostro mostraba claramente una gran mueca de dolor lo cual desconcertó a Timcanpy quien inmediatamente trató de despertarlo dando mordidas en las manos de Allen, sin embargo éste parecía no estar reaccionando ante las acciones de su pequeño golem.

*FLASHBACK*

Allen había despertado temprano e inmediatamente decidió dirigirse a la cafetería ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-ahh, cuando llegue le pediré a Jerry-san que me prepare un montón de comida como carne asada, pasa, dango, mitarashi, miso, cerdo y papas- y de tan solo decirlo ya comenzaba a babear, por lo que aceleró su paso sin preocuparse de tropezar con alguien, ya que como era muy temprano casi a los únicos que se podría encontrar serían a los del departamento científico.

A los pocos instantes cayó en cuenta de su error ya que sintió como chocó contra alguien

-gomene, fue mi culpa - se disculpaba aún sin mirar quien era la persona que tenía frente a él

-Che , estúpido moyashi deberías fijarte por donde vas – se quejo el japonés que lo mirada inquisidoramente

Es Allen, Bakanda- corrigió ofendido el inglés desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar el bonito tono carmesí que habían adquirido sus mejillas por la imagen que tenía frente a él

Ahí se encontraba Yuu Kanda con su pecho al descubierto y su cabello suelto cubriendo toda su espalda, y lo peor según Allen era que el japonés únicamente traía cubriéndole una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y la cual no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación del albino.

Kanda se percató del sonrojo del menor y sonrio burlonamente, al momento en el que tomaba la mano de Allen y la guiaba hasta su torso para que lo pudiera acariciar libremente mientras lo acorralaba en una de las paredes de aquel gran pasillo

-matte, bakanda, que cres que haces- sin embargo las quejas del albino fueron acalladas por un beso de parte del japonés, lo cual lo lleno de confusión, la cual no duro mucho ya que instantes después el menos correspondía también al beso tornándolo más apasionado

Instantes después se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, y el primero en lograr controlar su respiración fue el japonés quien mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Por lo visto te ha gustado moyashi- dijo con un tono de voz burlona

El menor por su parte ni siquiera pudo responderle a Kanda, ya que en su mente se pregunataba que demonios estaba sucediendo ahí

Kanda aprovecho que Allen no estaba atento a sus acciones y lo guió hasta una habitación que se encontraba cerca y por lo que aparentaba se trataba de una bodega, lo hizo entrar y cerro con seguro la puerta.

Cuado por fin el inglés reaccionó se encontró desorientado ya que apenas minutos antes se podían ver todos los pasillos del castillo

-Qué demonios…. ¿Donde estamos?- por fin logro preguntar el albino

-A callar moyashi- dijo Kanda antes de cazar nuevamente sus labios y fundirse en un apasionado beso en el cual se llevaba a cabo una pareja lucha de lenguas la cual ganó el japonés ya que tenía mas experiencia

_No Kanda… que es lo que haces- logró susurrar el moyashi antes de cortar el beso e intentar separase lo más posible del cuerpo del nipon

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?....quiero tener sexo contigo– y esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesito Kanda para lograr que Allen dejará de oponer resistencia ya que las palabras del peliazul aun resonaban en su mente logrando confundirlo aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

Kanda acorto la distancia entre ambos la cual no era y se acerco a la oreja derecha del joven albino

-Vamos que no quiero hacer esto solo, se que tu también lo deseas- susurró para después soplar dentro de si oído haciendo que una descarga recorriera la columna del más pequeño.

Llevo sus grandes manos al pecho del albino comenzando a desamarrar el listón que Allen siempre llevaba atado al cuello y lo dejo caer al suelo para comenzar a quitarle la camisa desesperadamente casi a punto de romperla por la prisa con la cual actuaba.

Allen simplemente se dejaba hacer no sabía si eso era real o simplemente un producto de su imaginación a consecuencia del amor oculto que le tenía a Kanda y el cual ya lo tenía bastante alterado. Pero se convenció que todo ocurría cuando sintió como el japonés le quitaba su cinturón y le amarraba sus brazos atrás de él aplicando demasiada presión.

-Esto no es necesario bakanda, suéltame - tratando de soltarse de su improvisada atadura, pero en esos momentos no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo

Pero el japonés simplemente lo ignoró y comenzó a morder salvajemente los pezones de Allen hasta casi hacerlos sangrar por toda la presión que ejercía sobre ellos. Su mano continuo su recorrido y desabrocho el botón del pantalón y se lo bajó de un tirón junto con los bóxers.

Se separo un poco para observar el cuerpo que tenía en frente de él y así observar como el pequeño temblaba sin importarle mucho si era por miedo a lo que vendría o por que simplemente tenía frío… en esos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en tirarse al moyashi que se veía demasiado apetecible y más con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque este lo intentara ocultar desviando su mirada.

Soltó un suspiro cansado ya que el moyashi aun no se decidía por completo y él JAMAS se había caracterizado por tener mucha paciencia, por lo que se acerco y tomó el mentón de Allen bruscamente obligándolo a voltear a su dirección para besarlo ferozmente mordiendo de paso el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar.

-Moyashi… he sido muy paciente contigo, pero eso se acabo, ya has colmado toda mi paciencia-sentenció con una voz más gélida y grave de lo normal haciendo que Allen por primera vez se tomará en serio una adverencia suya.

Tomó al albino por la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo haciéndole notar la erección que se había despertado y la cual tenía urgencia por solucionar, así que llevó tres dedos a la cavidad del moyashi para que los humedecier, cosa que el otro hizo inmediatamente, ya que quería evitar enfurecer el mayor.

Al mismo tiempo había levantado las piernas de Allen para que estas estuvieran bien separadas, una vez que decidió que ya era suficiente sacó los dedos, llevándolos hasta la entrada del albino y metió los tres de una sola vez haciendo que éste gritara a causa del dolor

-ahhhhh- y unas lagrimas resbalaron por el bello rostro color marfil y así permaneció con los ojos fuertemente apretados hasta que sintió como poco a poco el dolor disminuía.

Pero la sensación de alivio se esfumo al sentir como el miembro del japonés rozaba su entrada… el cual instantes después ya se encontaba completamente dentro de él.

Kanda embestía una y otra vez a Allen y cada estocada iba más profunda y aumentando de velocidad, sin importarle que el menor disfrutara o no. Kanda después de un tiempo de estar la misma posición salió del moyashi el cual pensó que ya se había acabado todo, por lo que soltó un suspiro de alivio, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos ojos plateados.

-Aún no acabamos moyashi… solo que ya me aburri de estar así- y al terminar de decir esto volteo a Allen haciendo que le diera la espalda y nuevamente su pene comenzó a realizar el vaivén de entrar y salir

-Mmm, moyashi eres tan deliciosamente estrecho – gemía Kanda al sentir como su miembro era envuelto por esa cálida entrada.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solamente se podían escuchar sus gemidos los cuales no tenían que ser muy fuertes por si alguien pasaba por ahí, y los pequeños sollozos de su acompañante.

Kanda ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, por lo que en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba corriéndose en el interior de Allen y se quedó ahí por instantes en lo que recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración. Al salir lo hizo sin cuidado alguno y se limpió mirando de reojo como por las piernas del moyashi escurría semen junto con sangre.

-Levantate moyashi.. tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien se de cuenta- con el mismo tono indiferente de voz

-…….- silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta

Como no pensaba insistir empezó a acomodare la ropa, y le aventó la suya al albino que al parecer estaba un poco más recuperado ya que lo miraba fijamente.

_-¿qué significo para él?, acaso puedo tener alguna oportunidad y no solo ser yo el que este enamorado… quisiera saberlo pero no me atrevó a cuestionarte,puede esto ser acaso una clara señal de que me correspondes… me puedo hacer una ilusión, si tan solo te pudiera decir las palabras que tanto se ha repetido mi mente y mi corazón…-_Kanda te amo- al darse cuenta de que lo último que pensó fue algo más que eso y que lo había dicho en voz alta se llevo las manos a su boca y espero la reacción de Kanda

El japonés se quedo helado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no lo demostró y se limitó a darle una respuesta

-Quiero que esto te quede bien claro… esto no significo nada para mí… simplemente fuiste la primera persona con la que me encontré, así que contigo desquité mis ganas, si no te hubiera encontrado me hubiera cogido a alguien más- y al terminar de decir eso salió de la bodega dejando a un joven desconsolado y con sollozos que aumentaban

Se quedo ahí durante un largo rato, con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación hasta que se canso y salió a los pasillos para dirigirse a su habitación

*END FLASHBACK*

Se despertó llorando nuevamente e inspecciono su habitación en busca de su golem

-Aquí estas Timcampy….creo que he tomado una desición y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de parecer- el tono de su voz altero a Timcanpy el cual jamás lo había escuchado tan serio y decidido como en aquellos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-. ¿que será lo que Allen decidió? Allen: *sentado en un rincón* no lo quiero hacer jaja no importa lo harás por que así lo decidí >.< gracias por leer mis locuras XD 


	3. Decisión

Disclaimer: nada de D. Gray Man me pertenece u.u ya que es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Se despertó llorando nuevamente e inspecciono su habitación en busca de su golem

Aquí estas Timcampy….creo que he tomado una desición y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de parecer- el tono de su voz altero a Timcanpy el cual jamás lo había escuchado tan serio y decidido como en aquellos momentos.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=Mientras tanto =_=_=_==_=

En una de las mesas de la cafetería Kanda se encuentra comiendo su acostumbrada porción de soba y tempura en completo silencio meditando lo que le había dicho el pequeño albino _Kanda te amo _esas simples palabras resonaban en su cabeza y habían logrado quitarle la paz que tenía y lo pusieron a cuestionarse que era lo que sentía realmente por el albino

-Tsk , estoy pensando solo tonterías- dijo ya hastiado de pensar solo en el moyashi y el no querer aceptar que lo que sentía por el albino no era odio y que lo que había hecho esa mañana en realidad lo deseaba con demasiada fuerza.

Cansado de no poder ni siquiera comer tranquilamente, decidió que por el momento ya no comería más, sin tomar en cuenta que su comida aún estaba intacta, por lo que se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a salir del comedor para irse a meditar tranquilamente a su cuarto. No alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando dos personas se le pusieron en frente evitando que pasara por lo que no evito que en su cara se reflejara el disgusto por dicho acto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres _baka-usagi_?- preguntó fríamente al pelirrojo bookman que era el que mayormente le estorbaba para continuar su camino.

El joven bookman simplemente se le quedo mirando sin molestarse en responder a la pregunta que le acababa de formular, por lo que el japonés se estaba molestando aún más, así que Lenalee quien acompañaba a Lavi decidió intervenir.

-Buscamos a Allen y queremos saber si no lo has visto- respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

-No….no he visto al moyashi- fue toda la respuesta que les dio antes de retirarse dejando a los otros dos un poco desconcertados ya que en el rostro de Kanda se reflejaba lo enojado que se había puesto al hacer mención del inglés.

o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o

Allen caminaba por los pasillos de la orden con paso decidido, ya que necesitaba llegar lo antes posible a la oficina de Komui, y a pesar de que en ese momentos estaba devastado no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, por lo que llevaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro, con la cual nadie podía sospechar su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y debates internos que no alcanzó a notar que había llegado al área científica, ni que estaba parado frente a la puerta del supervisor, si no hasta que Reever-san que iba saliendo de la oficina.

-¿Allen que haces aquí?- Preguntó después de ver al albino ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-umm?- pronunció desconcertado Allen, ya que al escuchar la voz del mayor regresó a la realidad, pero no alcanzó a escuchar sobre que lo cuestionaba.

-¿Te pregunté, que era lo que hacías o buscabas por aquí?- le repitió con un tono de voz condescendiente el castaño.

-amm..pues vengo a buscar al supervisor Komui, de casualidad ¿está despierto?- dijo momentos antes de que llegaran a su cabeza recuerdos de las veces en las que se había presentado ahí, y se encontraba al supervisor tendido sobre su mesa profundamente dormido.

-Sí, ahora está despierto, si gustas puedes pasar en seguida- ofreció haciéndose a un lado dándole acceso libre a la oficina.

-Gracias- comenzó a caminar hasta entrar dentro

-Oh, Allen-kun, un gusto tenerte por aquí- pronunció el chino al ver al albino mientras tomaba su taza de café y se lo llevaba a la boca para degustarlo -¿se te ofrece algo?- en lo que miraba sobre su taza al pequeño.

-Quisiera hablar con usted acerca de algo supervisor- dijo mientras cambiaba su cara de despreocupación por un semblante un poco más serio.

o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o-- o(≧∀≦)o

Kanda después de haber prácticamente ignorado a los otros dos exorcistas fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación para recoger su mugen, ya que necesitaba tener su mente ocupada en algo, y que mejor manera que entrenando, además de que así pulía mejor sus habilidades.

Estuvo entrenando arduamente y así pasó unas cuantas horas más, en las que definitivamente su objetivo se había cumplido, y ya que había mucho más empeño que en otras ocasiones, por lo cual termino más agotado de lo normal. Cuando decidió que había sido suficiente se dirigió hacia los baños a tomar una ducha, ya que estaba muy sudado y algunos mechones de cabello húmedos caían frente a su cara. Así media hora después Kanda, ya completamente limpio y estando en su cuarto durmió al poco rato de estar en la cama.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O&& no me maten T.T ya se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar y además el capítulo es muy corto pero se me presentaron muchos problemas por lo cual no podía escribir

-w- eh…bueno con el próximo capítulo pues no sé cuando estará, pero espero que pronto ya que tengo a mi musa trabajando horas extras o.ó

Sayonara!!! ^^U


End file.
